1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to water jet propelled watercraft, and more particularly to a rudder connected to the jet nozzle thereof as an aid to steering.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Water jet propelled watercraft, including runabouts, cruisers, and personal watercraft (sometimes variously referred to as xe2x80x9cjet skisxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwave runnersxe2x80x9d among other appellations), are powerboats, wherein the engine provides a jet of water exited from a jet nozzle at the stern of the vessel to propel the vessel, wherein steering is accomplished by pivoting of the jet nozzle. Water jet propelled watercraft have become increasingly popular, and have now become as regular a sight on a body of water as any other type of vessel, such as conventional outboard and out drive power boats and sailboats. One reason for this immense popularity is the excitement these vessels provide as they encounter waves at high speed. Another reason is the jet system provides a very shallow draft for the vessel that is completely unobstructed, whereby the water jet propelled watercraft can be operated in shallow waters impossible for conventional vessels powered by outboard or inboard drive systems.
By way of an example of a jet propelled watercraft, FIGS. 1 through 2A depict two typical designs for personal watercraft 10. FIG. 1 depicts a personal watercraft having a simple exit jet nozzle 12. The jet nozzle 12 typically has a cylindrical cross-section, and has an outer sidewall 14 which may or may not be provided with a flange 16 at its end 18. The end 18 may be in the form of a straight end (as shown at FIG. 1) or in the form of a flared end (as shown at FIG. 1A). The jet nozzle 12 is pivotal in the starboard-port plane (as shown at FIG. 1B), wherein a steering linkage 20 is connected between the jet nozzle and a steering device, typically a steering wheel or a handle bar 22. The internal engine produces a water jet 24 which exits the end 18 of the jet nozzle 12 in a line directly with that of the cylindrical axis of the jet nozzle. Accordingly, by pivoting the jet nozzle 12, as shown at FIG. 1B, not only is the personal watercraft propelled forward, but its direction of movement is user selectable. FIGS. 2 and 2A depict a personal watercraft variation, wherein the jet nozzle 12 is associated with a thrust plate mechanism 26. In this regard, a thrust plate 28 is pivotable by user selection (as for example by hydraulics 30) between a stored position (shown at FIG. 2) to a deployed position (shown at FIG. 2A). When in the stored position the thrust plate is out of the way of the water jet. However, when at the deployed position, the thrust plate occludes the water jet 24, causing the water jet to divert so as to serve a braking effect upon the personal watercraft 10.
The personal watercraft components discussed hereinabove and shown at FIGS. 1 though 2A, are exemplary of a jet propelled watercaft, the components being generally referred to as a water jet propelled watercraft body assembly.
Pivoting of the jet nozzle provides excellent steering control of a water jet propelled watercraft only so long as a powerful water jet is exiting therefrom. As the water jet is diminished in strength, steering becomes aftendantly less certain. Indeed, should the water jet be stopped, steering then becomes impossible.
The inability of an operator of a water jet propelled watercraft to steer the vessel when the water jet is small or nonexistent is the source of many accidents. For example, an operator who is fast approaching a dock might cut power to the engine in the hopes of averting a collision at high speed, only to promote inevitability of the collision because the act of cutting the engine also cut steering control.
Accordingly, what remains urgently needed in the water jet propelled watercraft industry is a structure which allows for steering even if power to the engine is cut.
The present invention is a rudder assembly for interfacing with a jet nozzle of a water jet propelled watercraft so as to thereby provide steering of the watercraft by pivoting of the jet nozzle even when a water jet is absent from the jet nozzle.
In a preferred construction of the present invention, a rudder is connected to a sleeve, wherein the sleeve is connected to the jet nozzle of a water jet propelled watercraft. In a first preferred form of the present invention, the rudder is generally concentrically disposed in relation to the sleeve and positioned immediately behind (aft of), the jet nozzle so as to be located in the water jet. In a second preferred form of the present invention, the rudder is notched adjacent the sleeve for accommodating movement of a thrust plate of a water jet propelled watercraft equipped with a thrust plate mechanism. In either of the foregoing preferred embodiments, the rudder may be removably connected onto the jet nozzle or may be permanently connected thereto.
It is preferred for the rudder to be sized commensurately with the size of the jet nozzle. The sleeve preferably includes a stabilizing structure, as for example a stiffening brace for abutting an interior surface of the jet nozzle or connecting to opposing sides of the sleeve.
Alternatively, the rudder may be located other than in-line with the jet nozzle, as for example depending downwardly therefrom, for example extending below the keel of the water jet propelled watercraft.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rudder assembly for a water jet propelled watercraft, the rudder providing steering of the water jet propelled watercraft pursuant to pivoting of the jet nozzle, even in the absence of a water jet.
This, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.